Problem: Points $A$ and $B$ are selected on the graph of $y = -\frac{1}{2}x^2$ so that triangle $ABO$ is equilateral. Find the length of one side of triangle $ABO$. [asy]
size(150);
draw( (-4, -8) -- (-3.4641, -6)-- (-3, -9/2)-- (-5/2, -25/8)-- (-2,-2)-- (-3/2, -9/8) -- (-1, -1/2) -- (-3/4, -9/32) -- (-1/2, -1/8) -- (-1/4, -1/32) -- (0,0) -- (1/4, -1/32) -- (1/2, -1/8) -- (3/4, -9/32) -- (1, -1/2) -- (3/2, -9/8)-- (2,-2)-- (5/2, -25/8)--(3, -9/2)-- (3.4641, -6) -- (4, -8) , Arrows);
draw( (-3.4641, -6) -- (0,0) -- (3.4641, -6)--cycle);

dot((-3.4641, -6)); dot((0,0)); dot((3.4641, -6));
label("$B$", (-3.4641, -6), NW); label("$A$", (3.4641, -6), NE);
label("$O$", (0,0), NW);
draw( (-6,0) -- (6,0), EndArrow);
label("$y$", (0,5), N); label("$x$", (6,0), E);
draw( (0,-7) -- (0,5), EndArrow);
[/asy]
Let the coordinates of $A$ be $(a_1,a_2)$. Then since $A$ is on the graph of $y=-\frac{1}{2}x^2$, we know that $a_2 = -\frac{1}{2}a_1^2$. We can also use our knowledge of special right triangles to write $a_2$ in terms of $a_1$. Let $C$ be the midpoint of $A$ and $B$ and let $O$ be the origin. Then $OCA$ is a 30-60-90 right triangle, so the ratio of the length of $OC$ to the length of $CA$ is $\sqrt{3}:1$. Now the coordinates of C are $(0, a_2)$, so the length of $OC$ is just $-a_2$ (since $a_2$ is negative) and the length of $CA$ is $a_1$. This means $\dfrac{-a_2}{a_1}=\sqrt{3} \Longrightarrow a_2=-\sqrt{3}a_1$.

We can now set our two equations for $a_2$ equal to each other and get $-\sqrt{3}a_1 = -\frac{1}{2}a_1^2$. Multiplying both sides by $-\frac{2}{a_1}$ immediately gives $a_1=2\sqrt{3}$. From here we could solve for $a_2$ using one of our equations and then use the Pythagorean Theorem to solve for the side length of the equilateral triangle, but there's a better way. We remember that the hypotenuse of our special triangle is twice as long as the shortest side of it, which has length $a_1=2\sqrt{3}$. Therefore our answer is $\boxed{4\sqrt{3}}$.